


warmth

by seolvienti



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Broken Promises, Brotherly Bonding, Chaos, Childhood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Royalty, Singing, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Dancing, Sneaking Around, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolvienti/pseuds/seolvienti
Summary: ❝ and everytime they held me, all I felt was the warmth of understanding ❞a collection of short stories for characters of the dream smp, ranging from romantic pairings to platonic pairings and more. mostly self indulgent for content, requests are open.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. requests

**welcome to warmth.**

warmth is a collection of short stories to characters of the dream smp.

 **warmth will consists of the following content :**  
• platonic relationships  
• romantic relationships  
• family relationships  
• angst  
• fluff  
• etc etc

 **warmth will not consist of the following content :**  
• romantic shipping pairings with tommy or tubbo  
• nsfw work [ may change, depending ]  
• incest  
• anything that should not be written i stg

once each request is done and finished, you'll be responded to on your comment with a ❝ ✓ ❞

I will only do requests if it's commented on here. you'll request on this chapter and only this chapter or I won't do it. please also keep in mind that I'm not too familiar with some characters of the smp. I'll try my best anyways.

 **format to request :**  
content type :  
[ fluff, angst, platonic, family, romantic, etc ]  
pairing / character :  
relationship between characters :  
scenario :  
[ what is it that you want me to write about? ]  
additional requests :  
[ anything else you want to include ]

with that I look forward to what you guys request :)


	2. cliffside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content type :  
> familial bond
> 
> pairing / character :  
> tommy && techno
> 
> relationship between characters :  
> anarchist brother subtly protective of raccoon child
> 
> scenario :  
> in the final battle with dream, techno keeps an eye on tommy. he worries when he sees the parallels between theseus and tommy and warns him [ based off tommy's last stream ]

he isn't sure why he's so worried.

tommy had somewhat half-assed apologized to him. apologized for how things left off, it seemed sincere. it _was_ sincere.

it was unspoken but he did have a soft spot for the child. he had been dragged into a family like thing without meaning to. he's here to look out for tommy in phil and wilbur's place. his entire being as he watches him ascend up a cliff is rigid. heated flashes of memories run through his mind. his jaw clenches as he watches tommy and tubbo climb up.

he's concerned in his own way. he doesn't dare interfere, it wasn't his fight anyways. dream could ask on that favor anytime as well. he didn't want to risk anything, not now. he would stand back for now and watch the scene go.

he can faintly hear the music disc play. a haunting tune but something doesn't sound right. his crimson eyes narrow as he eventually moves. it wouldn't hurt to climb up a little so he could get a look. chugging down an invisibility potion before scaling up. it's easy for him as he pulls himself up over the edge. on his feet as he hides behind a tree.

he's peering around it and he can see whats happening. he can see dream's movements that are rather rash. it's calculated as it is sinister. he feels the shiver when he feels it. the air that surrounded the man in the mask. it's violent, unhinged, angry, and power hungry. he's creeping after them in a slow pace as the two panic and yell. he whispers something to tommy.

_be careful of the cliffside, theseus._

it's all he can do right now. he can't bear to see the same fate come again. he couldn't do anything back then but he can now. he can only warn him but it should be enough.

tommyinnit just didn't know when to drop dead. 

that was the one thing he always felt relieved about. tommy just wasn't willing to back down. no, he was too stubborn to. he was always going to be the one to fulfill even if it meant destruction. he may not have the same views as tommy but he understands somewhat now. tommy's unfinished symphony would be finished today. he had decided to mend the bonds with everyone else. he decided to grow, he's growing fast and it's... nice.

he sees the blond react slightly to the whisper. he doesn't react enough for anyone to notice though. he always showed his emotions, a flaw of his but something admirable. he wasn't afraid to show how he felt, he didn't hesitate to show.

he's more than happy with how the scene sets now. dream who seemingly had the upper hand is backed into a corner. the man who had a sword to tubbo's throat is surrounded by the enemy. surrounded by the people who decided it was time to end it. they were sick and tired of his shit.

all he receives are violent whispers from dream to use the favor now. sneering to come now so he could use the favor. he weighs his decision but his lips curl to a smirk. he whispers to dream and he watches how the air around him changes. 

_can't I'm busy._

he nearly laughs aloud with it. dream's entire air has suddenly become rigid, startled, and uneasy. he's beginning to realize what's happening. he's realizing tommy and the rest have _won_. he watches as dream try to appeal to tommy. trying to appeal with emotion but tommy had learnt. a sneer on his face before he says it.

"put your things in the hole, dream."

he was doing what had been done to him. he feels that pride, the pride at how much he had grown. from the cliffside he knows that this theseus will be happy. he will have the ending he deserved and try and mend what he's done.

_you did good, theseus._

he survives the ocean and he survives the cliffside.

he's not staying theseus but becoming a new hero. his own hero that stood by another. his story was about him, his story of being theseus but suddenly growing to be more.

finally, he no longer has to worry about the cliffside path for him.

his back turns and he leaves, letting them celebrate their victory.

their newfound freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark!
> 
> SOCIALS :  
> ー IG : seolvienti  
> ー TWITTER : seoIvienti [ L is a capital i ]
> 
> FICS :  
> ー ichor [ mythology au for dream smp ]  
> ー theseus [ my take on tommy's exile ]  
> ー blooming [ a flower au where flowers bloom where injuries will come ]


	3. bed wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by @someonesthing
> 
> content type :  
> fluff + platonic :)
> 
> pairing / character :  
> ranboo and purpled because they seem like a v cool duo.
> 
> relationship between characters :  
> bestfriends dude.
> 
> scenario :  
> them playing bedwars and purp gets hurt along the way making ranboo have to take care of him.
> 
> additional requests :  
> nothing, just don't make it seem romantic. just bestfriends like tommy and tubbo. :]

ranboo has never played bed wars in his fucking life. he's only playing it because purpled had asked him. they had been talking and catching up when he revealed it. after the sudden look of bafflement from purpled he kicked his leg slightly from where he lied.

"oh we're fucking playing bed wars then."

not given a chance to say anything till he's dragged into it. he doesn't even know how many games they've played yet. every game goes by like a blur as purpled runs off playing. each game is just joking and jeering between the two. somewhat encouraging but also bullying the soul out of ranboo. well, he's at least keeping an eye on the other.

they enter the next game lobby while they wait. they wait as people join and leave, simply just waiting till the timer finished.

"why are there so many colors??"

"because it's doubles with sixteen players??"

"don't use my confused tone against me."

purpled only gives a grin as his arms cross. the two are nicked in the lobby and finally they game starts. the two still sharing a hissing banter, somewhat similar to a certain pair. a certain pair of a more internally distressed one and a popcracker of a child. entering the game they're already on the move. well, purpled is on the move already. already buying blocks from the shop and speeding off to another base. he's left to defend the bed and figure things out on his own. the two are sharing idle conversation while purpled runs around. 

"I lagged."

"seems legit."

"you sound like technoblade."

there's the face he makes that makes him laugh aloud. he _was_ living with techno and his family as it was. it wouldn't be a surprise if he picked up some habits from them. there's that smile of joking around comfortably before he's off again. he's going back between the base and the diamonds. his eyes moving about to rear whenever someone new died or became a final.

he's all too distracted when the suddenly screech to signify their bed was broken was heard. he could hear purpled curse and he suddenly has to fight. managing to kill the person that had broken their bed. his heart is hammering in his chest before he hears an ungodly noise. eyes flicker to chat and seeing that purpled had killed two people.

he's hurrying off and gathering resources before he meets up with purpled. the male is sitting at the long out of game green base. he's bloody and taking shaky breaths as he presses against his side. he's almost forgotten how things looked like. forgotten that things worked different here in the game. 

"just ranboo things as the bed gets destroyed," his tone is sarcastic with a hint of sass. a frown from him as he shakes his head. uttering something as he sinks to the floor. he's sitting against the forge as he lets his body try and relax. he's too low on his life, he needs to heal.

"you know as my best friend you should help me. which will also redeem you for your bed destroyed crimes."

"That's not my... well okay maybe I wasn't paying attention."

he weighs his decision but he eventually decides to take care of him. they let the game go on while he buys golden apples for the other. he's cleaned and bandaged up his energies. steadily they remain low for now as the other heals.

"so, you enjoying bed wars so far?" the male looks at him as they sit there. he does think about it and so far it _has_ been quite fun. despite well being carried and not being able to do anything in return. it seemed like he could at least do something now. which was helping out his friend and getting back into the fight.

"I am, it's... new but it's fun. although you're the one charging ahead."

"I _am_ a bed wars player, ran."

he wasn't wrong, he's tuned into streams or chatted while he played. he played often with breaks between those moments. he decided to play other things and take breaks from bed wars. couldn't blame him. it's bloody heart stressing. it made your heart hammer and adrenaline violently pump. 

his poor heart couldn't take this game like his could. 

that was one thing he always admired about the other. he wasn't the most outspoken person yes, but, purpled? he was more outspoken than him, he still interacted with more people than him. they had become unlikely best friends even at that. finding that they had more I common than expected and more comfortable air. the two could talk about god knows what for hours. literally pull dumb stunts and joke around with each other.

it was a friendship he could say with full confidence, that he would remember. this friendship was something he enjoyed having. it felt like he could relax and not worry about the other things needed.

"that is true, you play it more than me."

"This is literally your first time playing!" he's laughing now as he nudges the other. joking as he shakes his head, his laughter dying down to a chuckle. he can't help but laugh slightly as well considering it was true. this was his first time playing and probably the last. this entire game was a whole stress fest.

the individual moments of just talking before purples finally feels he's in condition. getting up with careful help from ranboo supervising him. he grins at the other as he picks up his sword and gets ahold of the blocks.

"come on, let's win this. you've got purpled on your team!"

he offers a hand down to him and with a smile he takes it. there's no hesitation in that as he gets pulled up by the other.

the two quickly preparing to win the game and they're off. the two rushing ahead and he knows he's having fun. he wouldn't trade this for the world. a game of bed wars and a moment of quiet with his friend.

"just know next time this happens again you're taking care of me again!"

"I am _not_ playing this again!"

"lies!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark!
> 
> SOCIALS :  
> ー IG : seolvienti  
> ー TWITTER : seoIvienti [ L is a capital i ]
> 
> FICS :  
> ー ichor [ mythology au for dream smp ]  
> ー theseus [ my take on tommy's exile ]  
> ー blooming [ a flower au where flowers bloom where injuries will come ]


	4. kingdom fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content type :  
> family / fluff / worry
> 
> pairing / character :  
> SBI [ tommy, wilbur, techno, && wilbur ]
> 
> relationship between characters :  
> familial
> 
> scenario :  
> techno and phil are cursed immortals. one might phil worries whether or not wilbur and tommy are as well. he's worried whether or not they get to live a normal life. with his worry he gets consoled by his sons.

the fireplace crackles as the flames illuminate the room.

both phil and techno reside before the fireplace quietly. they're wide awake compared to tommy and wilbur who sleep behind them. the two are comfortable on the couch sleeping. both of the immortals sitting before the fireplace drinking tea. it's a silence that's broken by phil.

"do you think they're immortal as well?"

his voice is so quiet as he asks it. his brows knit together with a frown on his face. it wasn't something he wanted to think about at all. he wanted to at least assume that the two weren't. that they weren't afflicted with the curse he had to bear. though that was rather hopeful thinking if he admits.

"It's likely. if you haven't noticed tommy just doesn't know when to drop dead. wilbur? now he's a thorn that doesn't stay dead," techno admits it without any hesitation. tommyinnit just didn't know when to die. it was both a blessing but it was a curse as well. moreso a curse within his eyes, it only ironed out that tommy could be cursed. wilbur may have died before but he didn't stay dead. no, he came back before they realized it somehow. he could die from what it seemed but not stay dead. it also ironed out the cursed possibility.

phil only has a grim expression at his answer. he knows it's expected but he can't help but feel grim. as much as he can hope and wish, he knew he was probably right. he had been cursed to never die, cursed for his blood to also bear it. it tore him apart that he might have caused unnecessary struggle for them. that they would grow to realize that they wouldn't and couldn't die. that they would stop aging at a point eventually and outlive others around them. 

his heart squeezes painfully the more he thinks about it. he holds his hand to his head as he sighs. he wonders how they'll find out. there was no sure way to find out unless it involved either two options. one, they either died in a battle or they didn't keel over. two, they stop aging while the years pass by and don't grow older. he was more desiring of the second option. it was less graphic and risky than the first one.

"we've lived long enough to watch empires rise and fall. civilizations as well at that. we've interacted with history more than once, we've seen many things with our own eyes. participated even. but, we've also lost many friends along the way. I don't want them to go through that."

it was painful. the immortal life was a curse and by no means a blessing. you always outlived those around you. you always had to watch people leave you as the years passed. you would always endure pain and never die. gods he just... they didn't deserve to go through what they had. even if not aloud, techno could agree with him.

he was not the best father, he can agree with that. having been gone for so long and leaving his sons to fend for themselves. having to make wilbur raise tommy while he was gone. he grimaced at the memories as his eyes flicker back at them. he's trying his damned best to make it up to them. they very much at least deserved that much. so, he worked to try and make it all up to them. a slow process that eventually brought them here. somewhat back to the familiar state.

a state of momentary peaceful bliss.

his attention is only captured again when he hears rustling. turning his head along with the pink haired male, they see wilbur stir awake. the male groaning lowly as he turns around before sitting up. his hair is messy as he drowsily drags himself up. rubbing a hand over his face as phil comes over. he's knelt against the ground and quietly trying to coax him back to sleep. techno only watches from where he sits.

the mumbling tone as his wing extends to curl around wilbur who simply sighs. a sudden bitter mutter from tommy, one that was along the lines of, 'stop moving around so fucking much wilby.' it makes him chuckle as he watches tommy stir somewhat awake. scoffing lowly before he leans into phil suddenly. his arms wrapping around his neck as he lets out a sigh. instinctively his other wing wraps around him.

wilbur beckons techno to join them, having stood up from his seat when both stirred awake. eventually he just drags him along when he grasps onto him. he's pulled him into their little group hug and simply sit there. they're sitting there in utter peace and comfort. soft murmurs and breaths as they reside there.

"what are you and techno talking about?"

he shares a look with the other. tommy peaks an eye open halfway to look at them. he's still clouded with sleep but awake enough to ask. here and there he'd catch them awake at ungodly times. he'd wonder at times what they talked about. he never knew much but he did know the two have been around for a while. he knows how many worried looks phil gives to them.

"no saying nothing either. that's bullshit."

he wouldn't take that for an answer. he refused to, he wanted the truth. he had developed more of an ability to determine a lie. after the ordeal with dream he had developed the sense. his weary stance eventually lead for it to be a way to protect himself. the silence reigns and wilbur opens his eyes to look at them both.

"It's about the curse right? how tommy and I might have it?"

the silence is enough to answer his question. admittedly this was a moment where they wouldn't show it. they wouldn't show it to the world but only in private to each other.

"It's not your fault if we are. it'll hurt a lot but y'know what phil? we'll be okay eventually. let it be a little bit or a lot, who cares. as long as we're here as a family we're just fine."

tommy makes an agreeing noise to the statement. their family was by no means perfect but that was okay. despite how rocky their family path was, he was more than happy to be here. he enjoyed this weird odd family of his more than anything. it was unlikely but also so very welcoming at that.

"our life isn't normal anyways. not with that green homeless man breathing down our backs. not since the beginning has it been normal. don't mind it getting a little weirder."

he wouldn't mind but he also cannot deny the pain that can come. the pained possibility that he might outlive tubbo. he didn't want to outlive his best friend but it could happen. a grim reminder to him that the possibility was there.

"we're here. we'll always be here. here even when kingdom fall comes to."

"we're the sleepy bois incorporated aren't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark!
> 
> SOCIALS :  
> ー IG : seolvienti  
> ー TWITTER : seoIvienti [ L is a capital i ]
> 
> FICS :  
> ー ichor [ mythology au for dream smp ]  
> ー theseus [ my take on tommy's exile ]  
> ー blooming [ a flower au where flowers bloom where injuries will come ]


	5. nuclear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content type :  
> tensions / anger
> 
> pairing / character :  
> wilbur, niki, && jack
> 
> relationship between characters :  
> friends to enemies
> 
> scenario :  
> wilbur newly resurrected learns what niki and jack tried to do to tommy. when they discuss their failure of nuking him, wilbur reveals a sinister side to him. a side that truly shows his blood is entwined with the blood god and angel of death. as much as he may bully tommy, he won't stand for those who want to harm his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not as good as I was hoping 🥲

being brought back was a bone shaking experience.

his body felt like it had crackles of lightning running through it. felt his lungs suddenly gasp and burn, choked up by ash. his heart that had been stilled picks to beat loudly in his ears. despite being dead for a short while, he had nearly forgotten how it felt to be alive. not many even knew he was alive besides a few people. he'd make his existence clear again soon though.

he wanted to reconcile with some people while he could. try and start a new fresh page with some. maybe pick up from the ones he left before. he's already reconciled with his family. fundy he did his best and so far, he feels things might end up good. all is good right until he enters the hall. a drafting coldness where something feels wrong. he doesn't heed it attention as he walks the dim light. he knows he's fucked up, well aware of it actually. he had slipped through the cracks into insanity.

it's too often he feels the ache in his chest. where a large ugly scar rests from the old wound. it's just a cruel reminder that he had died to his actions. committed things he shouldn't have. yet, he's given a second chance to try and start anew. repair whatever he can and to just live again. his symphony was finished and he could be free to it. 

he hears harsh hushed whispers in a room. light shining from the slightly cracked doorway into the hall. he slows his steps down more quietly to feathered steps. he stops at the door, peering through the crack as he listens. it's rude to eavesdrop on things he wasn't supposed to hear. but, something roared in him to listen. he does listen and carefully stands there as he strains to listen.

"how the fuck did he not die?"

"I don't know, I was so sure he'd die."

"it'd only more annoying how the brat talks about the lack of radiation affect."

"well, tommy needs to die. nuking him didn't work so we need to-"

conversation halts when the door creaks open.

their expressions of displeasure fall when they see him. wilbur standing there at the doorway with a bone chilling expression. a look of hostility that hadn't been seen since the manberg and pogtopia war. his expression is filled with anger and disbelief, even worse, disappointment. niki isn't sure what to say when she sees him. she can't even say anything when he speaks.

**_"you tried to do what to tommy?_ **

it's enough to make the two flinch. turning their backs to the wall as they face wilbur. the way he steps further into the room there's a wave of chills. none of them can say anything properly until eventually jack does.

"we tried to kill him, so what? he deserves it."

"he's a child."

"he's done nothing good for us!"

"what? you act like you've done any better than him. sinking to the level to kill him?"

wilbur is glaring at them both. his hands rest on the edge of the table. he only looks unhappier the more they answer. a sneering expression before he slams his hands against the table.

"if you fucking dare try and hurt tommy, I will make sure to make your lives living hell. because, guess what? you fuckers aren't the only ones who've been violently traumatized. you only feed a cycle of violence because you don't stop to think for a moment and feel."

then his anger turns to a tired disappointment. his glum smile of pain as he turns his eyes to niki. shaking his head slightly as he stands up straight again.

"I know you're in pain. angry. torn. but, all you're gonna do is make it weigh heavier. because killing him won't do anything other than turn you into the villains. who kill like me."

it's a turn as he goes. he doesn't bother to look at them but he makes it known. known that he was more than willing to snap if he had to. he can't blame them for their internal turmoil. yet, from his time dead, his memories that cross. he knows that the anger only brings the worst. mistakes that start ugly wars start. needless fights that shouldn't have stood to matter in the first place. he knows jack has his own issues. whatever the fuck it is but he knows he misplaced it. the anger when really, he was no better at this rate. he knows niki never got to be a teen, have her fun. she spent those final years in war. and it's wrongful anger placed on tommy.

she should be angry at him.

he was destruction in a human vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark!
> 
> SOCIALS :  
> ー IG : seolvienti  
> ー TWITTER : seoIvienti [ L is a capital i ]
> 
> FICS :  
> ー ichor [ mythology au for dream smp ]  
> ー theseus [ my take on tommy's exile ]  
> ー blooming [ a flower au where flowers bloom where injuries will come ]

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be trying to update this as often as my fics lol. well, my fics take a while but this is just for fun so yeah, I'll be accepting requests.
> 
> SOCIALS :  
> ー IG : seolvienti  
> ー TWITTER : seoIvienti [ L is a capital i ]
> 
> FICS :  
> ー ichor [ mythology au for dream smp ]  
> ー theseus [ my take on tommy's exile ]  
> ー blooming [ a flower au where flowers bloom where injuries will come ]


End file.
